Jewelry can be a significant investment for individuals and, in the case of certain jewelry such as class rings, championship rings, family heirlooms and engagement rings, can also carry substantial sentimental significance for jewelry owners and wearers. Due to the placement of a ring on a ring-wearer's body, a ring worn during daily activities can become damaged through physical contact to the ring with hard or abrasive surfaces. Similarly, due to their small size, rings that are stored off a ring-wearer's body (e.g., in bags, purses, pockets, jewelry boxes or drawers) have the real danger of becoming damaged though physical contact with other objects.
Such rings often include precious or semi-precious stones affixed to the ring through mechanical means such as settings which are known to skilled jewelers. The nature of how precious stones are affixed to rings make the risk of a stone becoming damaged, scratched, loosened, dislodged and ultimately lost real. Such risk is exacerbated when a ring comes into contact with hard or abrasive surfaces either on the ring-wearer's hand or while off the ring-wearer's hand.
Similarly, such rings often incorporate intricate or delicate designs that also risk damage when a ring comes into contact with hard or abrasive surfaces either on the ring-wearer's hand or while off the ring-wearer's hand.
Because of the risk damage to rings during every-day activities, there is a need for a ring protector that fits securely around a ring capable of protecting a ring and any incorporated designs, stones or settings while the ring is either on or off the ring-wearer's hand, Such ring protector should be capable of the following;                being placed on or removed from a ring whether the ring on or of a ring-wearer's finger;        remaining engaged on a ring whether the ring is on or off a ring-wearer's finger;        remaining on a ring when the ring is removed from or placed on a ring-wearer's finger; and        protecting a ring whether a ring-wearer is wearing the ring or not wearing the ring,        